Fields of Home
by ICRepresentative
Summary: Samwise gets an unusual and rather unexpected visitor after the battle for Middle Earth is over. One shot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own LOTR or any of its movies. If I did, I would buy New Zealand.

* * *

The barkeeper looked up into the pleasant face of the woman who towered above him. She smiled back. 

"Can I help ye?" He said, somewhat sourly. The woman's smile did not fade.

"A flagon of ale, my good man," she said gently, "And a place to rest a pair of weary feet."

With a faint trace of disgust on his face, the hobbit turned and filled a tankard with frothing ale. He pushed it across the bar, then pointed to a table closest to the door.

The woman bowed, a smile still on her face. She raised an eyebrow laconically at the size of the flagon, and pushed three gold coins across the table.

"You'd better make that three flagons, friend." She said, laughing. She picked up her tumbler of drink and headed to the table indicated by the barkeeper.

All eyes were on her. She was aware of that, as was indicated by the curves of her lips and the glint in her eyes. She scanned the crowd of hobbit-folk that filled the small tavern. With all the dignity she could muster, she lowered herself gently onto a chair meant plainly for someone of hobbit size. And hobbit weight. It groaned threateningly, so she rose again, and narrowly missed her head from hitting the ceiling. She hid an ironic smile, then sat instead upon the table.

The barkeep approached the woman, the extra two flagons in his hands. He set them beside her before squinting up at her. "We don't get many visitors in the Shire."

The woman drained the first of her drinks. "And I'm sure you count that as a blessing, good sir."

The hobbits in the tavern were all listening, and trying not to make it appear so. The woman glanced around briefly, well aware of their mistrust and suspicion of strangers, then smiled down at the hobbit barkeeper again.

"Why're ye here?" He asked brusquely. The woman raised an eyebrow, then raised her second flagon.

"To taste the finest brew this side of the White Mountains!" She laughed, throwing back her head and laughing. No-one laughed with her. With a wry smile, she sipped the mead, then lowered her voice. "And I'm looking for someone." She glanced around, conspiratorially. Anyone who was watching looked away. "I think you'll all know him. Samwise Gamgee."

Rosie stifled a gasp. The woman's eyes flicked up to her, and she nodded slowly. "I have a message to deliver." The woman said softly. "Then I shall be on my way. You would be Rosie, then, miss?"

"I'll... I'll go get Sam for you." Rosie swallowed, then turned and dashed out of the tavern, leaving behind a bowl full of unwashed dishes.

Back in the tavern, the elven woman smiled again, and finished her third drink. She wrapped her cloak around her and settled down to wait.

"I've heard tell you're looking for me."

The elven woman looked up. A hobbit stood before her, red-haired, and slightly overweight. Though this vague description was almost all she had been given, and many other hobbits fit that same bill, she knew that this was the one she was looking for. There _was_ something about him, something different.

"Samwise Gamgee." The Elvish woman stood, and extended her long thin hand. Sam was a little taken aback. This woman was like no elf he'd ever seen. She smiled too widely, displaying all her teeth, and seemed on the verge of laughing. Reluctantly, he shook her hand.

"Why'd you want t' see me?" He asked. The woman's smile faded for a moment, then she smiled anew.

"I have a message for you, Master Gamgee. From an old friend."

Sam's heart missed a beat. "Frodo?"

The woman smiled wider. "Of course." She pulled a small scroll from the inside of her cloak. "Master Baggins sends his fondest regards." She looked up, to the occupants of the entire tavern. "To all of you."

Sam stared at the parchment in his hand, then back to the elf. "Thankyou."

The woman stood, and bumped her head lightly on the ceiling. She winced, then grinned again. "Not a problem, Master Gamgee. Now, if you will excuse me, I have others to see, other messages to deliver." She shook her head. "When word got around that I was going back to Middle Earth, everyone decided to write a message to their old friends."

Sam watched as the elven woman swept awkwardly out of the tavern, then suddenly dashed after her.

"Wait!" He called out, his voice carrying in the cool evening air. "Wait a minute!"

The woman turned to face him. "Aye?"

Sam caught up to her panting. "What do you mean? I thought you elves couldn't leave the Grey Havens. I thought your time in Middle Earth was over. You could get in trouble with the Elvish Council if they catch you."

The woman's face became suddenly very sad, and she half-turned to look out over Hobbiton. She sighed. "The time of the elves may be over, Master Gamgee, but this is still our home." She looked up at the sky, at the velvet cloth studded with diamonds. "But could I forget it? Never." She turned back to face Sam, smiling once more. "So I have come back to walk the lands I grew up in once more." She looked down at her hands. "Sometimes it is so hard to say goodbye to something we love, Master Gamgee..."

There was a moment of silence between the hobbit and the elf. Sam looked out over the rolling green hills of his home, and with tightness in his chest, he remembered all over again.

"Yes." He sighed. "It is."

The woman smiled knowingly. "So you'll have to excuse a foolish young elf-maid for wanting to come home then?" She laughed softly. Sam smiled.

"I'm sure I could pardon you if'n you wants."

She laughed again, then stopped. "Oh," she reached into her cloak and pulled two bundles of paper out of her cloak. "Letters for Master Perigrin Took and Master Meriadoc Brandybuck. Could you deliver them for me?" She bowed. "Must dash, Master Gamgee. There is so much land to visit, so many faces I long to see, so much I wish to remember..." She paused, fighting with her thoughts, then smiled. "And I don't think I will be able to leave it behind."

"But the elves time is up, isn't it?" Sam asked gently. The woman shrugged.

"Maybe I'm contrary." She winked. "And maybe I prefer the fields of home to the fields of paradise."

Sam looked out over Hobbiton, and took the elvish woman's words to heart. There'd been so many places he'd seen, places of darkness and fear and horror, but also of life and dignity and prospect... he would visit them all again, maybe. But home would always call him back.

The woman looked up at the stars again, and sighed. Sam caught her gaze. He smiled at her. "Welcome home, Ma'am. And best of luck wherever you travel."

The elf bowed. "Why thankyou, Master Gamgee."

Sam looked down at the letter in his hands, and saw them shaking. The woman knelt down and pressed her forehead to his, a comforting gesture. Sam felt his eyes prick with tears.

"I'd..." Sam fought against tears. "I'd like to send a message to Master Frodo. Could you deliver it for me?"

The woman smiled, but her eyes were sad. "I doubt it, Master Gamgee. This is my home now. I cannot return to the Grey Havens." She stood up, and shrugged. "But who knows? Perhaps the elves shall return someday... And Frodo might be with them." She tugged her forelock with a small smile. "Goodnight, Samwise Gamgee. And farewell."

Sam bowed to her. "And best 'o luck to you wherever it is you travel."

She smiled, then turned and went on her way. The hobbit watched as the elven woman faded into the night, singing.

"The road goes ever on and on..."


End file.
